The Simpsons Guy Movie (The Simpsons Guy)
The Simpsons Guy Movie is a 2010 American adult animated comedy film based on the Fox television series The Simpsons Guy. The film was directed by David Silverman, and stars the regular television cast of Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Seth MacFarlane, Mike Henry, Patrick Warburton, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, Adam West, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jennifer Tilly, Saana Lathan, Tress MacNeille, Julie Brown, Patrick Stewart, Pamela Hayden, Marcia Wallace, Maggie Roswell, Joe Mantegna, Danny Smith, Russi Taylor, Phil LaMarr, Norm McDonald and Drew Barrymore along with Tom Hanks, Green Day, Erin Brockovich, Minnie Driver, Isla Fisher, Kelsey Grammer, Edward Norton, Wendy Schaal, Rachel MacFarlane, Scott Grimes, Dee Bradley Baker, Albert Brooks, James Woods and Arnold Schwarzenegger. The film follows Homer Simpson, whose irresponsibility gets the better of him when he pollutes the lake in Quahog after the town has cleaned it up following receipt of a warning from the Environmental Protection Agency. As the townspeople exile him and eventually his family abandons him, Homer works to redeem his folly by stopping Russ Cargill, the head of the EPA, when he intends to destroy Quahog. Although previous attempts to create a Simpsons Guy film had been made, they failed due to the lack of a script of appropriate length and production crew members. Eventually in 2001, producers James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Al Jean, Richard Sakai and Mike Scully began development of the film, and a writing team consisting of Brooks, MacFarlane, Groening, Jean, Scully, Ian Maxtone-Graham, George Meyer, David Mirkin, Mike Reiss, Matt Selman, John Swartzwelder and Jon Vitti was assembled. They conceived numerous plot ideas, with Groening and MacFarlane's being the one developed into a film. The script was re-written over a hundred times, and this creativity continued after the animation had begun in 2006. Plot Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abe Simpson, Groundskeeper Willie, Krusty the Clown, Mr. Teeny, Sideshow Mel, Itchy, Barney Gumble, Hans Moleman, Rich Texan *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier, Julie Bouvier *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Todd Flanders, TV Daughter *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Simpson, Brian Simpson, Glenn Quagmire, Tom Tucker, Doctor Hartman, Captain Seamus Levine, Stan Smith, Roger *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, Rallo Tubbs, John Herbert, Bruce Carter, Consuela, Greased Up Deaf Guy, Gay Cop *Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson, Wheel of Pain Presenter *Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Comic Book Guy, Cletus Spuckler, Bumblebee Man, Professor Frink, Lou *Harry Shearer as Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Ned Flanders, Rainer Wolfcastle, Reverend Lovejoy, Scratchy, Seymour Skinner, Otto Mann *Kevin Michael Richardson as Cleveland Brown, Jr., Jerome Smith, Doctor Hibbert *Jennifer Tilly as Bonnie Swanson *Saana Lathan as Donna Brown-Tubbs *Tress MacNeille as Colin, Plopper, Lindsey Neagle, Agnes Skinner, TV Son, Mrs. Muntz, Medicine Woman *Julie Brown as Diane Simmons *Patrick Stewart as Susie Swanson *Adam West as Mayor Adam West *Joe Mantegna as Fat Tony *Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten, Rod Flanders, Jimbo Jones *Alex Borstein as Tricia Takanawa, Bernice Hibbert *Marcia Wallace as Edna Krabappel *Russi Taylor as Martin Prince *Maggie Roswell as Helen Lovejoy, Miss Hoover *Phil LaMarr as Ollie Williams *Carrie Fisher as Angela Fisher *Danny Smith as Ernie the Giant Chicken *Norm MacDonald as Death *Drew Barrymore as Jillian Russel-Wilcox *Albert Brooks as Russ Cargill *Arnold Schwarzenegger as President Arnold Schwarzenegger *Wendy Schaal as Francine Smith *Rachel MacFarlane as Hayley Smith *Scott Grimes as Steve Smith *Dee Bradley Baker as Klaus Heissler *Karl Wiedergott as Man, EPA Officer *Phil Rosenthal as TV Dad *Green Day as Themselves *Tom Hanks as Himself *Isla Fisher as Herself *Edward Norton as Smashed Man *Minnie Driver as Mourning Counselor *Erin Brockovich as Herself Characters The Simpsons Guy Movie is notable for featuring virtually every character in the show from the first episode until Season 21. *Agnes Skinner *Grandpa Abe Simpson *Mayor Adam West *Adrian, Adzin *Agent Jessup *Agoose Banwatti *Akira *Al Harrington *Ms. Albright *Alexis Radcliffe *Alice Glick *Alisha Yellow *Allison Janney *Amanda Barrington *Amelia Bedford Furthington Chesterhill *Ananda Small *Annette *Angela *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *President Arnold Schwarzenegger *Arthur Crandall *Avery Bullock *B. Ryan *Ballet teacher *Barnaby *Barney Gumble *Bart Simpson *Becky *Bellgarde *Benjamin *Bertram *Bill *Birch Barlow *Black Knight *Blake *Blue-haired lawyer *Bob Grossbeard *Bobby Stalling *Bomb disarming robot *Bonnie Swanson *Brandine Del Roy *Mr. Brandywine *Brenda Quagmire *Brian Simpson *Brother Faith *Bruce *Buzz Killington *Carlos *Charlie *Charlie the Bully *Charmisse *Cletus Spuckler *Cleveland Brown *Cleveland Brown, Jr. *Clive *Coco *Colin *Comic Book Guy *Connie D'Amico *Consuela *Cora *Cowboy Bob *Crazy Cat Lady *Crushed man *DJ Butcher *Dakota *Dale Robinson *Danielle *Darius *Database *Dave Campbell *Death *Deirdre Jackson *Dexter Colt *Doctor Brentano *Dolph Starbeam *Don Brodka *Donna Brown-Tubbs *Doug *Duffman *EPA Officer *Eddie *Edna Krabappel *Eli *Doctor Elmer Hartman *Erin *Ernie the Giant Chicken *Evil Monkey *Ezekiel *Fat Tony *Officer Flannigan *Francine Smith *Gabbo *Gary *Gary Chalmers *Gina *Glenn Quagmire *Goose Gladwell *Grady *Green Day *Groundskeeper Willie *Hans Moleman *Harlan Dondelinger *Hayley Smith *Helen Feesh *Helen Lovejoy *Homer Simpson *Howard K. Duff VIII *Ida Davis *Isabella *Itchy *Jake Tucker *James Woods *Janet Stalling *Jasper Simpson *Jerome *Jesse *Jillian Russell-Wilcox *Jim Kaplan *Jimbo Jones *Joe Swanson *Jonathan *Jonathan Frink *Doctor Julius Hibbert *Kang *Kearney Zzyzwicz *Klaus Heissler *Kodos *Kool-Aid Man *Krusty the Clown *Lewis Clark *Lindsey Naegle *Ling Bouvier *Lisa Simpson *Lou *Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon *Marge Simpson *Martin Prince, Jr. *Medicine woman *Milhouse Van Houten *Moe Szyslak *Multi-eyed squirrel *Mrs. Muntz *Naomi Robinson *Ned Flanders *Nelson Muntz *New Brian *Nicole the Giant Chicken *Olivia Fuller *Ollie Williams *Opie *Otto Mann *Patty Bouvier *Penelope *Phineas *Plopper *Pope *Principessa *Rallo Tubbs *Reginald Barrington *Rex Banner *Rita *Rod Flanders *Roger *Rupert *Santa Claus *Scott Blue *Captain Seamus Levine *Sebastian *Selma Bouvier *Señor Ding-Dong *Seymour Skinner *Shelly *Sherri Mackleberry *Sideshow Mel *Squeaky-voiced teen *Sonja *Sophie Jensen *Stacy Tucker *Stampy *Stan Smith *Steve Smith *Stewie Simpson *Susie Swanson *Mr. Teeny *Terri Mackleberry *Reverend Timothy Lovejoy *Todd Goldstein *Todd Flanders *Tom Hanks *Tom Tucker *Tomik *Tricia Takanawa *Vinny *Wallace Brady *Waylon Smithers, Jr. *Wendell Borton Category:The Simpsons Guy Category:List of The Simpsons Guy Episodes